Mistaken Betrayal
by Airwalk55
Summary: Kagome and Inuyasha believe that the other has slept with another. How will their emotions be revealed to each other? Last Chappy up! Owari
1. Part One: Betrayal?

A/N: I do not own Inuyasha. Do not sue. This is my ninth fic. Well, when you're done reading, pleeeeese click the 'submit review' button down there. You don't have to say much. Just one letter or number or whatever to tell me that someone out there reads my fics. My Japanese is the worst. If there's a question regarding my fic or me, please feel free to ask me ^_^  
  
Mistaken Betrayal  
  
Part One  
  
A huge smile plastered her face when she climbed from the well. She had just received good news from her friends at school. She couldn't wait to tell Sango. Inuyasha, however, she couldn't tell.  
  
"Oi! Wench! Where have you been! You were supposed to be back this morning, not this afternoon! We have shards to find!" Inuyasha continued ranting; he didn't sense it.  
  
"Osuwari! You just had to go and ruin my good mood didn't you!" Kagome stomped off, leaving poor Inuyasha pressed to the dirt grumbling.  
  
A ball of fur collided with her stomach as she entered the village. "Kagome! You're back! I missed you! Where's the baka, Inuyasha?"  
  
"I missed you too Shippou-chan." Before she could say where Inuyasha was, Shippou darted off. Following close behind him was Inuyasha.  
  
"Come back here you little runt! I'll get you for calling me a baka! Come back so I can pound you!"  
  
"Kagome! Help!"  
  
"Osuwari!"  
  
"Damn bitch!"  
  
"Osuwari!"  
  
"What was that for! Wench!"  
  
"OSUWARI!" Kagome stomped away toward the hut.  
  
"Lady Kagome! You're back…" He didn't have a chance to touch her as she glared at him. An angry aura flared black around her.  
  
"Sango! Can we go bathe at the hot springs?"  
  
"Sure Kagome. I was planning to." Sango said to Kagome and then turned to Miroku. "Don't even think of peeking you hentai. Unless you want a few more bumps and a few broken bones."  
  
"Sango! I'm a monk! I don't know what you're talking about." Both girls glared at him, and he cowered. "Uh…hehe…I think I have to go help Kaede."  
  
Kagome sank into the hot water and sighed. "Sango?"  
  
"Hm?"  
  
"If I tell you something, can you promise not to tell Inuyasha?"  
  
"Of course Kagome. What is it?"  
  
"Well. I made the cheerleading squad." (I don't know if there is cheerleading and football in Japan. But for this fic, there is. Just pretend that Kagome has wanted to be a cheerleader for a while now and that she has previously explained the concept to Sango.)  
  
"Oh Kagome! That's great!"  
  
"It is. I was so happy when I found out, but how am I going to keep this from Inuyasha? I'll have to go back home more often to go to practices, or I'll be kicked off the squad."  
  
"Don't worry Kagome, you'll find a way." Sango then picked up a rock she had beside her and lobbed it into the bushes where it hit its target. Out of the bushes fell an unconscious Miroku. As he fell, his dead weight caught onto something. Out of the bushes fell Inuyasha as well.  
  
"Inuyasha! Hentai! Osuwari!" (Inu-'Oi! Bitch! How cum I've been sat four times already! My back is sore! Wench!' Me-'Inu-kun, Sit!' Inu-'Hey! You can't sit me!' Me-'Says who! It's my fic and for that, I'll make sure Kag-chan sits you many more times!' Inu-O_o 'Ahh! Onegai! Iie!' ::grovel and begs:: )  
  
Later that night. Everyone laid out their sleeping bags around the fire. As they readied themselves for the night, Inuyasha leapt up into a tree. He watched Kagome snuggle into her bag, Shippou held close. A spark of jealousy ran through him.  
  
What was it that Kagome was talking to Sango about? What the hell is cheerleading, and why does Kagome have to go back more often. How come she doesn't want me to know? She's so beautiful there. Like an angel. Whoa! Where did that thought come from? She's not an angel! Inuyasha drifted to sleep with thoughts of Kagome.  
  
"Inuyasha?" Kagome whispered as the sun came up.  
  
"What is it wench?" Inuyasha replied harshly, wincing at himself when he smelled the slight scent of tears pricking her eyes.  
  
"I was wondering if I could go back through the well for a couple hours today?"  
  
"WHAT! YOU JUST CAME BACK YESTERDAY! IIE! YOU CAN'T GO!"  
  
"But it'll only be for a few hours. Onegai Inuyasha? I'll bring back more ramen." Tears were threatening to spill. Why do I always have to resort to bribery for him to let me go? Why do I always have to lie to him and hide everything from him? Including my love for him.  
  
"Feh! Fine wench! Go! But be back in two hours! We have shards to look for." Inuyasha's ears flattened against his head when he said this last sentence. He could sense that he'd hurt Kagome when he saw her eyes dim for a second.  
  
"Arigato Inuyasha." Kagome walked away and went to the well, jumping in. On the other side, she ran inside the house. "Okaa-san! Ji-chan! Souta! I'm home!" When she received no answer, she looked for a note. Taped to the fridge was a note from her mother.  
  
'Kagome dear,  
  
I didn't know when you'd be back, but Ji-chan, Souta, and I went to visit your aunt in Kyoto. It's far from here so we'll be gone for two weeks. The cabinets are filled with ramen for your dog-eared friend. There's candy there too for...um…Shippou, was it? If you need to buy anything, there's money in the cookie jar. Stay safe!  
  
Love Mom'  
  
Kagome ran upstairs, grabbed her cheerleading outfit, and put it on. Locking the door behind her, she ran to school for the first practice.  
  
"Stupid wench, leaving now. I'll go drag her back." He jumped off the tree and stopped. The scent of dirt and Shikigami (what are Kikyou's soul catchers called?) was in the air. He turned the other direction and ran toward Kikyou.  
  
Kagome came back through the well after two hours of vigorous practice. She hadn't known that Hojo was on the team, and he had insisted on being beside her the entire time in case she fainted or her back problems acted up. She had done jumps and flips. The coach, seeing her talent, had her do a particularly difficult move. She was tossed up into the air by two guys, one of them Hojo. Doing a somersault in mid air, she landed in Hojo's arms. Before coming back through the well, she had showered quickly and packed ramen, candy, and her uniform into a bag. She wanted to show Sango her uniform. When the familiar blue light enveloped her, she wondered if Inuyasha was still angry with her. Struggling from the well, she was surprised to find that Inuyasha wasn't there to assist her as he usually was. Worried that maybe the village was under attack, she raced off. When she got there, she found Sango, Miroku, and Shippou calmly sitting by a fire making breakfast. They looked up when she came running forward. Shippou jumped up and ran into Kagome's arms.  
  
"Kagome! Where did you go?" Shippou asked with a pout.  
  
"I had cheerleading practice Shippou-chan, but you can't tell Inuyasha, okay?  
  
"Okay Kagome." Shippou replied, smiling up at Kagome. Miroku, who had also known what cheerleading was, suddenly became very interested.  
  
"Lady Kagome, would you care to show us what you did in practice?" Miroku said this as he tried to look calm.  
  
"Um. I don't know. Where's Inuyasha?"  
  
"He's probably off sulking, Kagome. When we woke up, he was already gone. I'm curious as to what you did Kagome. You've told us before what cheerleading is, but it's one thing to hear about it and another to see it." Sango was also curious. They didn't notice that the houshi was practically drooling with anticipation.  
  
"Okay Sango. Let me go change into my uniform. I brought it along to show you." Kagome went into the hut and came out minutes later. Her hair was pulled up into a ponytail. Her skirt was even shorter than the skirt for her fuku. The top was skintight and was low cut with no sleeves. "We only learned one routine today. I don't have the music it went with, but that's okay. Our coach wants us to be like a cheerleading/dance squad so we can compete." Miroku was staring at Kagome, his eyes bugging out. Sango looked at her friend. She looked very nice and vibrant. Neither of the girls noticed Miroku's look. Kagome thought about the routine and began. She started with the regular clapping of the hands, etc. Her hips swayed side to side. She twirled, her waist gyrating. Her hair swung around her. She did some jumps and splits in mid air, her swimsuit like outfit under her skirt showing. Overall, it was a pretty provocative 'dance'.  
  
"So, what do you think?" Kagome asked when she was done, breathless.  
  
"That was great Kagome! How did you do that jump into the air?"  
  
"Um. I don't know. I think it might be from all the traveling we've done." Miroku's jaw was hanging open, but her wasn't the only one. Standing between two trees was Inuyasha. His mouth was open wide enough to catch flies. Kagome looked around and when her eyes landed on Inuyasha, she jumped. "Oh. Um...hi Inuyasha." So much for him not knowing.  
  
Inuyasha ran toward Kikyou's scent. He found her in a small clearing. She motioned him closer and he obeyed. Her cold arms embraced him and he gradually hugged her back. Her head leaned closer, and she kissed him.  
  
"Inuyasha. Do you love me?"  
  
"Hai." Inuyasha answered in monotone.  
  
"Do you…desire me?"  
  
"Hai."  
  
"Take me Inuyasha. Take me. I need you. I love you. Take me." Kikyou said in a low voice. Inuyasha didn't answer her. She reached her hand to his ear and began to stroke. He purred as desire stirred in him. Somewhere in his mind, a small voice piped up. Why are you letting her touch your ears? Only Kagome's allowed to. He leaned his head toward the hand. His hips began to move senselessly against whatever it was before him. His hardened cock rubbed against her clothes and he moaned. He had no thought as to who he was with. His thoughts were jumbled. His hands reached to cup the breasts of the person before him. The cold body made his hair stand on end. He began to slide her robe off. Suddenly, all thought returned to him. He shoved Kikyou away and growled. What had he done. He looked at his hands in disgust. He looked at himself in disgust.  
  
"Leave Kikyou. I do not want you. You are not the Kikyou I knew. You are but a replica. Go." Inuyasha growled at her. Kikyou grinned at him and drifted away.  
  
"I'll be back to take you with me to hell Inuyasha. You caused my death."  
  
"If you come back, I'll kill you." Inuyasha had run back to the village, expecting Kagome to be back. When he saw Kagome, he froze in shock. His jaw dropped. His eyes followed each sway of her hips. When she said hi, he broke from his trance.  
  
"Where the hell have you been?"  
  
"I was at cheerleading practice. Where were you?" Inuyasha's face turned red. Kagome began to become suspicious.  
  
"None of your business wench." Kagome looked at him, a sad look in her eyes. She knew where he had gone. Looking at his slightly disheveled clothes, she could tell what he'd been doing. Miroku, Sango, and Shippou retreated quietly, sensing that this was about to get bad.  
  
::Sigh:: "Never mind, Inuyasha. I know where you were and I don't want to hear the details." Kagome turned to leave for the well. Inuyasha saw the pained expression on her face and he knew that she knew he'd been wit Kikyou. His ears drooped when he saw her shoulders quake as she held in sobs. He ran up to her and grabbed her into a hug. He felt her stiffen.  
  
"Kagome. Please don't cry." He sniffed at her and then let her go. She smelled like male sweat. Another male had held her. Her clothes reeked of him. ::Humph:: "Whore."  
  
A/N: Hehehe. If you want to know what happens, then review. I began being nice with my other fics and I received little reviews, so…If I don't get at least five reviews, I'm never going to release my hostage. Oh yeah, lemon approaching soon. Hehehe. 


	2. Part Two: Shouting Match

A/N: ::Crazed laugh:: Hello my pretties. I do not own anything. My, my. Let's see how Inuyasha and Kagome settle this one.  
  
Part Two  
  
Inuyasha pushed her away roughly, causing her to fall to the grass.  
  
"What did you call me?" Kagome asked incredulously.  
  
"Whore. You heard me. All this time. You've been going back to your time to mate. You don't take any of those tests. You probably don't even go to that school thing. You probably just pretend to care about your friends here. You've been lying all along." Inuyasha said in a cold voice. Kagome looked at him in disbelief. She jumped up from the ground and slapped him in one fluid motion. He didn't even have time to react. The sharp sound resonated through the forest as his head jerked to one side.  
  
"How dare you insinuate that I lie? I work hard to gather the shards of the jewel in this era and try to keep up with you! I RARELY get to go home, and when I do, I HAVE TO GO TO SCHOOL TO SALVAGE MY GRADE! HOW DARE YOU SAY THAT I GO HOME TO HAVE SEX! I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU! I THOUGHT YOU TRUSTED ME! BUT IT SEEMS TO ME THAT YOU HAVE NO REGARDS FOR MY FEELINGS, AND YOU JUST DON'T CARE FOR ANYTHING OTHER THAN FINDING THE STUPID JEWEL SHARDS AND MATING WITH THAT CLAY POT!" Kagome's voice grew in volume with each word. Tears streamed down her face as she shouted at the one she loved. Pain drove itself like a nail into her bleeding heart. Kagome turned from him and stomped to the well. When she was at the lip of the well, she turned and threw the shards into Inuyasha's angry face. "Tell them I love them and I'm sorry, but I'm never coming back. I WOULD NEVER SLEEP WITH SOMEONE I DON'T LOVE! I THOUGHT WE COULD GET ALONG, THAT I HAD CHANGED THINGS. I THOUGHT YOU LIKED ME ENOUGH TO NOT SLEEP WITH KIKYOU, BUT I GUESS NOT FROM THE STATE OF YOUR CLOTHES. ASK SANGO WHERE I'VE BEEN, AND SHE'LL TELL YOU THAT IT WAS FAR FROM HAVING SEX! I LOVED YOU! BUT I COULD NEVER LOVE SOMEONE WHO DOESN'T TRUST ME! I HATE YOU!!" With that, Kagome jumped into the well, leaving her new family, friends, and home behind, along with her yellow pack as well. (Which contains her diary! ^-^) Inuyasha's face no longer held anger, but surprise at Kagome's outburst. His ears rung from her harsh words. He began to rethink what she shouted and came to one conclusion. He had jumped to conclusions. He was the one who had almost slept with another, not Kagome. But he wouldn't go back through the well for her; his pride prevented him. His ears laid flat against his head and dropped slightly. Kagome was never coming back. He looked at the large chunk of the jewel and sighed. For power, he had lost Kagome. He retreated to the Goshinboku.  
  
Back at the village.  
  
Shippou and Kirara had heard the argument. Shippou was currently sobbing on Sango's lap as he choked out the conversation between Inuyasha and Kagome. Miroku stared with a pensive look in his eyes. Inuyasha had once again made a huge mistake.  
  
In Modern Era Japan.  
  
Kagome climbed out of the well and fell against it sobbing. Her tears fell into the dark depths. Each droplet fell in and vanished with little beads of blue light.  
  
In the Feudal Era.  
  
Little flashes of blue shone from the well. As they rose, anyone watching would have seen shimmering drops of water and then drops of sparkling pink suspended there. Each drop joined with another and another until it formed a small pink ball. It continued to grow in size as the tears of Kagome went un-sated at the other side of the well. If one were to touch it, they would have felt a smooth solid object forming from the tears; they would have felt a wave of sorrow pass through them. If a demon were to touch it, they would find the appendage they used to touch it gone.  
  
A/N: Gomen. It's such a short chapter. Guess what is forming! Next chapter, Miroku finds Kagome's bag and takes a look inside. He sees the diary and purposely takes it out and leaves it under the Goshinboku. What words has Kagome written in the little book. Will it be enough to draw Inuyasha through the well? What is the orb forming above the well from the miko's tears? Will it stop Inuyasha's passage through the well? Definite lemon approach. 


	3. Part Three: New Jewel

Do not own Inu  
  
A/N: Konnichi-wa minna! Back again! Still haven't had the min amount of reviews, but I know how it feels to read a fic and not have it end so…I decided I'll keep posting even if I don't get enough reviews. Thanx much to Guardian of the Hell Gate and Inu-Mistress and any other reviewer for reviewing. Special thanx to G of the H G and I-M for keeping my spirits up. Gomen ne if I got your names wrong (^_* Don't hit me.). I'm not online when I type my stories, so I find it hard to keep track of who reviewed and to what story. Oh yeah, if you read this, Chisana (Me thinks that was your name ~_~) thanx for reviewing Too Late and…ummm…I don't remember what the other one was (O_O")…but thanks. If anyone finds they can't access my fic, feel free to email me at Glow55555@yahoo.com so I can email it to you. Only if you do email me, please label it so I know u'r a reviewer or else I won't open it. Okay. I'm gonna stop the babbling.  
  
Part Three: New Jewel  
  
Clouds loomed over the unhappy group, as if knowing their sadness. Darkness began to fall, and the group began to retreat into the hut in hopes of shelter from the rain soon to come. Up in the trees, a single figure was seen, lingering outside, clutching a small notebook to his chest. The red clad figure leapt from the high branches and disappeared into the night. His lithe body stealthily moved in the darkness to a cave not far from the village.  
  
Inuyasha dashed into the cave and quickly built a small fire. Slipping the small notebook from his haori (He put it there as he ran to keep it from being damaged.), he opened it with care and sniffed deeply. The small treasure held Kagome's calming scent. He opened the pages and skimmed through, his eyes catching snippets of Kagome's words.  
  
Kagome's Diary:Today's my sixteenth birthday!…pulled through the well…saw a GEORGOUS man pinned to a tree…Kikyou…Kaede…I freed him…tried to kill me…rosary…broke the jewel…met a hentai houshi named Miroku…found an orphaned kitsune named Shippou. He's so adorable. He's like a son to me…met my best friend Sango, a taiji-ya and Kirara, a fire cat…Kouga…I saw Inuyasha and Kikyou together today…I hurt…Why?  
  
Inuyasha's eyes snagged onto a later entry.  
  
I hate it when I see them together. I know I'm only his tama detector, but I can't help hoping. I love him. Kami I do. My heart breaks each time I see him with Kikyou. I know he loves her and will probably take her as his mate even though she is not real. Sometimes I wish I were Kikyou. I would die in peaceful bliss to feel his love as she does just once. To feel his lips carressing mine. When the shikon-no-tama is whole again, I will have no excuse to stay, and he will want me to go. I don't think I can ever love another once I return to the modern era. Both my era and the Sengoku Jidai Era are my home.  
  
I made the cheerleading squad! Only downside is that Hojo is there and he insists on following me around and being the one to catch me! I wish I could be Inuyasha's arms for eternity.  
  
Inuyasha closed the little book and hugged it to himself. Tears ran down his cheeks as he thought of the words in Kagome's diary. Lifting his head, he found that it had begun to pour outside. He decided to stay in the cave for the night and go after Kagome in the morning.  
  
At the well.  
  
Rain fell in torrents upon the forest. A pink ball glowed brightly, a dome of dry air forming around the well.  
  
Modern Era.  
  
"Mom, I'm fine. I'm just tired, that's all." Kagome retreated from the examining eyes of her mother. Once in her bedroom, she sighed heavily. I have to go back. Shippou needs me. The jewel isn't completed yet. Miroku's curse still lives on, and Sango needs her revenge on Naraku. Kohaku's still living and yet not. Naraku. Inuyasha doesn't need me. He has Kikyou to find the shards and…be by his side. This is just between me and Inuyasha. I can't take it out on Shippou and the rest of the gang. Kagome quickly packed a bag (Not her yellow one because it's still in Sengoku Jidai.) and left a note for her mother. Dashing to the well house, she suddenly remembered something. She no longer had the jewel to transport herself with. She fell sullenly to the side of the well. Gathering her bag, she jumped into the well, hoping that it would allow her through somehow. When she jumped in, the light that enveloped her was not the regular blue, but a silver pink.  
  
Looking up, she saw a large shimmering ball and gasped. The shikon-no-tama! She struggled out of the well and turned to face the glimmering ball. Reaching out, she grasped it in her hand. It was solid. She didn't notice that she was surrounded by a bubble of dry air. She looked at the ball and noticed that it was a slightly different hue than the original jewel. The jewel's light dimmed until it was no longer throwing out light over the darkened forest. Clutching the kokoro (Soul) jewel to her, she ran for the village. (She doesn't know that her tears caused the formation of this powerful jewel.) She rushed into Kaede's hut.  
  
Shippou looked up and flung himself into Kagome's arms. "Kagome! You're back! I missed you so much! I thought you weren't returning! Wahh!" Shippou sobbed to her arms as she patted his back comfortingly. Miroku and Sango gaped at Kagome. Although it was pouring outside, Kagome was as dry as ever. 


	4. Part Four: Strange Powers

I do not own Inuyasha.  
  
A/N: Gomen for the long wait on my chappies, but I haven't had the chance to type up a new chapter and update. I do not own InuYasha. Please review after you read! The following poem is one dedicated to my best friend who just transferred schools about a week ago. I also wrote another one that is featured in chapter 12 of Opposites. If you don't want to read my really poorly written poem, just skip ahead to the story after the poem. Oh yeah, did I tell you that Gai is me? The friend I mention is my past editor and her name is Kei. On ff, she is Kei the Inspired. She has great fics too! Although she hasn't put most of them online yet. Do not steal my stories or poems, not that they're good enough to want to steal. If you do want ::Hopeful look:: my stories on your site, just email me at Glow55555@yahoo.com. Label the email or I might not open it.  
  
Alone (Poem written 3-5-04)  
  
By Gai   
  
Tossed into a sea of ravenous lions,  
  
Fighting, struggling all alone,  
  
Helpless, Hopeless.  
  
Took for granted that you'd always be there,  
  
When you left, I could not express,  
  
The sadness welling up inside.  
  
Now the heated droplets fall,  
  
A heavy longing in my heart,  
  
Wishing you were by my side.  
  
No words of parting did I speak,  
  
No matter. They would be too late,  
  
But however far you may be,  
  
I'll always keep you with me,  
  
And you'll always be with me.  
  
Forever, I'll always remember thee.  
  
Part Four: Strange Powers  
  
"Shippou, you know I'd always try to find a way back to you." Gradually, Shippou ceased crying. Sango and Miroku still stood staring at Kagome.  
  
"Kagome-chan, how did you get back through the well without the jewel? Why aren't you wet?" Sango asked with a bewildered expression. Kagome looked puzzled for a second; then she revealed the glimmering pink jewel in her hand. The others gasped. They clamored in surprise.  
  
"Lady Kagome, how did you put the jewel back together?"  
  
"I don't think this is the shikon-no-tama. It…feels different. I feel…more attached to it, like…I don't know. The shikon-no-tama came from within me, but it was already whole. This, it feels as if I made it. I know it sounds stupid, but I think I created it."  
  
"Can I see it Lady Kagome?" Kagome nodded and handed the jewel to the houshi. As the orb touched Miroku's hand, it began to glow. The light gleamed brighter as it came in full contact to Miroku's covered hand. Unexpectedly, Miroku fell to the ground.  
  
Inside Miroku's mind:  
  
Why am I seeing myself as a child? Father. No. I don't want to see this again. Huh? Wait…this next feeling isn't mine…its…Kagome's! This jewel…she's right, it was created by her…the jewel was made of her strength and sorrow!  
  
Back in the waking world:  
  
"Miroku!" "Houshi-sama!" "What happened?" "What's wrong?"  
  
::Miroku stirred from his position on the floor. His hand, as always, drifted toward a certain someone's butt:: "Hentai!" Sango's hand made its journey towards Miroku's cheek. The houshi reached out with his hand and grasped her wrist then gasped in surprise. The beads on his hand were gone, as well as the void! All three froze for a second. Kagome slowly reached forward and retrieved the jewel from where it hand tumbled from Miroku's stunned hands.  
  
"Miroku! How did the air rip disappear?!"  
  
"Lady Kagome, you were right. The jewel is made from you. If I'm not mistaken, did you not cry beside the well? ::Kagome nods.:: I think your tears and sorrow traveled through the well to form this new jewel. It is my belief that when I came in contact with the jewel, it felt your desire to rid me of my curse. When I fell unconscious, I saw the most dreaded event of my past and then…I felt your sorrow. Afterwards, I woke. Is the void really gone?"  
  
"It appears to be, Miroku." They were still left in utter shock.  
  
After the shock, Kagome asked, "Where's InuYasha?"  
  
They looked down. "We don't know where he is, Kagome."  
  
"Oh…I understand." Kagome looked down for a moment then smiled brightly. "Well, if this new jewel healed Miroku of the thing causing him the most sorrow, it should work for you too, wouldn't it Sango?" Sango looked startled but accepted the proffered jewel. The moment it touched Sango, it began to glow once more. Within Sango's mind, she saw the instant where her entire family was slaughtered. Then she saw the remains of her plundered village. Next, she saw her brother drawing back his weapon to attack her. A moment later, she witnessed a small boy running toward a man with an air rip that was swallowing him. Following that, she felt what had to be Kagome's sorrow and determination. When she woke, she once again relayed what she saw to her anxious friends. Kagome looked deep in thought.  
  
"Lady Kagome, I believe that since the jewel was created by you, it knew about our troubles. Since you wanted to help us, I think the jewel reacted to that and got rid of my air rip. I don't know what it'll do for Sango though."  
  
"Kohaku." Sango whispered into the air. "It has to be. I mean, you saw the air rip and yours was rid of. I saw my family and my village, and since the dead can't be brought back to life, the jewel must have freed Kohaku from Naraku's talons! Oh Kohaku!" Sango began to sob as Miroku gently gathered her into his arms.  
  
"Umm…I'll leave you two alone. Come along Shippou. We have to find…Inuyasha." Kagome's voice became slightly strangled when she said his name. When Miroku and Sango looked at her questioningly, Kagome replied, "I'm fine. Don't worry. Just stay inside, out of this storm." She gathered Shippou into her arms and left.  
  
"Kagome, can I call you okaa-san?" Shippou asked shyly.  
  
"Hai Shippou…my son." Kagome smiled warmly at him as he clung tighter to her. Both were shrouded in a blanket of dry air. Trekking through the soaked forest grounds in search of Inuyasha, Kagome suddenly 'realized' something. He was never far from the group, unless…Kikyou was there. Her sudden stop made Shippou stir from his sleep.  
  
"Okaa-san? Is something wrong?"  
  
"Iie Shippou." As she said this, she tried to hold in her tears, but to no avail. As a single tear escaped, Shippou reached up with his little paw and wiped it away, concern shining in his little eyes. "I'm okay Shippou." She pulled Shippou closer, and he (Will someone tell me if Shippou is a she or he? _) stiffened. Kagome opened her eyes and gasped. Lodged in her son's back was an arrow (not a purifying one). He raised his head to look at her with pain-glazed eyes before he fell unconscious. "SHIPPOU! IIE!"  
  
In a cave not too far away, a hanyou's ears twitched as he caught the sound of someone calling Shippou's name through the rain. He quickly got up and dashed toward the sound.  
  
Kagome raised her head and looked at the archer who shot her kit. Anger flashed brightly in her eyes. "How dare you Kikyou. You have hurt my son!" Kagome's anger swirled around her. It seemed that her emotions were the key to her power. (Sorrow created the jewel, anger…well you'll see.) Unexpectedly, a bright pink flame appeared in Kagome's free hand, her other still clutching Shippou. Gazing in surprise at the orb in her hands, she shot it at Kikyou who dodged just in time to avoid having her entire self purified. Kikyou drew an arrow and shot it at Kagome, attempting to kill her reincarnate. A blazing silver-pink shield formed around the miko, warding off the undead miko's attempt.  
  
"Kikyou, I will not kill you seeing as Inuyasha loves you. It would cause him great pain to find you dead once again, but if you ever hurt one of my friends or family again, you will die. Leave now." Kikyou glared at her reincarnate for a moment them left by way of her soul stealers. (What are these called? Something with an S, I think. ~_)  
  
When Kikyou left, Kagome dropped to her knees and laid Shippou on the ground gently. "Shippou, my son. Don't leave me. I love you. I'm sorry I couldn't protect you. Oh kami, onegai…bring him back." As Kagome wept, her entire body began to glow. The light spread until it enveloped both mother and son.  
  
Inuyasha ran at a furious pace until he caught three scents. Shippou, Kagome and Kikyou. His heart squeezed and froze. When he neared the site, he heard Kagome's voice telling Kikyou that she wouldn't kill her because he loved her. When he broke from the trees, he saw Kikyou floating away and Kagome huddled over something. Then, a glow surrounded his beloved; he caught a glimpse of what she was holding. A bleeding Shippou with an arrow in his back. Tears were visible on her cheeks. He looked at them as they glowed and realized that neither was wet from the pouring rain. He gasped when he saw the arrow disintegrate and the blood on Shippou's clothes seem to return to him, his wound closing.   
  
A little orange paw lifted and brushed the tears from her face. "Okaa-san, you did save me."  
  
Kagome opened her eyes, surprise evident on her face. "Shippou-chan, you're all right! I thought I lost you to her arrow. Oh my son. Gomen."  
  
"Mommy, it's okay. I'm okay now; don't cry. Aishiteru." Inuyasha approached the duo carefully.  
  
"Kagome? Are you okay?" Kagome stiffened for a second then turned with Shippou in her arms to look at the hanyou.  
  
"I'm fine Inuyasha. Inuyasha, you're all wet, you'll catch a cold." Kagome couldn't help worrying over him, even if he didn't like her. "Come here." Kagome reached out an arm and as soon as she came in contact with him, he became enveloped in dry air as well. Kagome gasped when Inuyasha enveloped her in a hug. "Inuya…"  
  
"Shhh. Kagome…gomen. I'm so sorry. I yelled at you for something you didn't do. I'm sorry Kagome. Can you forgive me?"  
  
Kagome looked stunned for a moment then said, "Always Inuyasha, always." Her heart had melted when he apologized, for she knew how difficult it was for him to apologize. Inuyasha cupped her chin in his clawed hand and lowered his lips to hers gently. It was her first kiss. Sweet…gentle…Inuyasha. The rain stopped.  
  
"Mommy, uh sorry to interrupt, but uh, can I go to Kaede's?" He gave Kagome a knowing look, causing her to blush.  
  
"Of course Shippou. But be careful." Kagome knew now that Kikyou wouldn't be back for a while.  
  
"Kagome…I…Aishiteru."  
  
"What about Kikyou, Inuyasha. I saw the condition your clothes were in when I saw you. I know you love…her."  
  
"Kagome, I didn't mate with her. I stopped myself before. I don't love her Kagome. I love only you. I will forever. Please believe me." Kagome looked into his endearing golden eyes and saw the truth and desperateness there. She threw her arms around him.  
  
"Aishiteru Inuyasha." He hugged her. When they backed away slightly, he pressed his lips to hers once again. "Mine." He whispered into her lips. His tongue licked gently at her lips, and she complied. His tongue stroked along the interior of her mouth lazily and then began to slither in and out. Kagome moaned slightly as heat began to pool in her center. Her tongue sparred with his and dipped into his mouth to inspect his canines. When they pricked her tongue slightly, she shivered and gasped. Inuyasha reveled in the feeling she was causing with a mere kiss.  
  
A/N: Bwahahahaha! ::Sticks tongue out.:: No lemon for you guys till next chapter! Hehehe. Next chappie- Inu & Kag and Kikyou's demise. Me like reviews. Me want now! ::Wah! Sobbing like a baby:: ::Suddenly stop crying:: Well, excuse me there. Had a sudden relapse into childhood. ^__^ Please Review! Even if all you type is one letter! I'll at least know that someone out there reads my fics! If ya wanna read a lemon in the next chappie, then REVIEW! Onegai? ::Kneeling before your feet and worshiping the ground you walk on-puppy dog face-pouting:: P.S. I own one Inuyasha DVD, and 2 CD's! Eeeek! 


	5. Part Five: Demonic Desire

A/N: I OWN INU…Nothing. Kuso! Didn't even have a chance to say the words before you police start showing up. Kuso! ::mumble, mumble:: I don't own Inuyasha. Oh yeah, I never mentioned before to watch for mature content, but I figured if you're reading a story with this rating, you know what to expect. P.S. Still in highschool ^__^ Lova ya Kei-chan! I'm sure u'll be reading this. I'm gonna try and make it my most detailed lemon ever. Hmmm. That reminds me. Have you even started you're lemon yet? ::stern, inquiring look::  
  
Part Five: Demonic Desire  
  
"Kagome. My Kagome. Mmmmm." Inuyasha moaned into her mouth as he captured her lips once again. Pulling back slightly, he gazed down at her. Her lips were cherry red and parted, panting slightly. Inuyasha groaned when Kagome rubbed her hips to his. He pushed her back into a tree, their lips never parting. His hips began to grind into hers. The pleasure was almost unbearable for both. The heady scent of Kagome's arousal drifted up to tease his senses. He whimpered when Kagome's hands began to rub gently at his ears. Backing his hips from her without breaking their kiss, Inuyasha used clawed hand to caress her breast and the other to cup her through the fabric of her skirt and panties. Kagome emitted a low moan at the new sensations he was causing. In response, Inuyasha growled. Slipping his hand under her skirt, he sliced the thin material of her panties, letting them drop the ground. Being careful, as always with her, he let his fingers drift over her sensitized flesh. Running one finger down the length of her folds, he gently parted them and slid one finger into her warmth.  
  
Kagome gasped and broke the kiss. Inuyasha didn't mind. He took pleasure in seeing the reaction he received from his love. Kagome's breath came in pants as Inuyasha slid another finger into her tightness. Drawing his fingers in a rhythmic motion in and out of her, he elicited moans from the miko. Quickening his pace, he felt her shudder and then release. Removing his fingers from her, he lifted his hand to study it. His fingers were coated with a shiny, sweet-smelling liquid. Gazing into her eyes, he licked his fingers clean, groaning as he devoured the succulent juices of his Kagome from his hand. They both shivered at his act.  
  
A mischievous grin appeared on his face. He wanted more. In one, swift motion, Inuyasha swept Kagome onto her back with him on top. He tugged her shirt off and attempted to remove the obstructive and offensive article of clothing covering her from his view. His mischievous grin was replaced by a puzzled look. Licking his lips in anticipation and impatience, he cut the bra off with his claws and tossed it aside. Glaring at the impertinent skirt standing in his way, he sliced it off. Kagome now lay bare beneath him. Inuyasha leaned forward and kissed her. His tongue began to move in a primal rhythm. Leaving her lips, he rained little kisses down her neck and followed a bead of sweat to the valley between her breasts. His tongue darted out and consumed the bead of sweat. Kagome gasped when his lips closed on her nipple. His rough tongue circling the tip and his fangs gently scraping against sensitized flesh. His ears were focused on the little mewling sounds released by Kagome as he moved from one breast to the other, giving it the same treatment. Kagome's hands wound in his hair as she arched her back, thrusting her nipple into his mouth. Inuyasha raised his head with a smirk, elated at the reaction that he…Inuyasha…was causing her. Showering small open-mouthed kisses down the flat planes of her stomach, he dipped his tongue into her belly button and then traveled further down, hesitating right before he reached his destination.  
  
Kagome's muscles tensed in anticipation. Inuyasha closed his mouth over her womanhood, running his tongue along the outside of her glistening folds as he had done with his hand only moments ago. Once he tasted her, he couldn't resist. She quivered under his ministrations. His tongue parted her and found the sensitive nub that had been hidden before. Alternating between lapping vigorously, sucking, and nipping, he continued to pleasure his love. Her entire body shook as orgasm neared. Inuyasha sensed this and drove his tongue into her opening, driving her over the edge. Her release this time was even stronger than the last.  
  
(Don't worry; I'm not going to neglect Inuyasha.)  
  
Inuyasha became more and more aware of the painful swelling in his manhood. He looked down at Kagome with desire-fogged eyes. Kagome suddenly realized that she was completely nude and he still had his clothing on. Grinning, she somehow maneuvered the stunned hanyou below her. Now straddling his hips, she murmured huskily, "You've had your fun. It's my turn now." Her hands nimbly undid the knot of his haori. Soon he had shed his hakama as well and was as naked as she. Settling her hips directly over him, she rocked herself in a slow, tantalizing motion. Her heated, moist core pressed intimately against the base of his shaft. A low moan was drawn from the hanyou. His hands clasped her waist as she continued to rub herself against him. She leaned down and seized his mouth in a passionate kiss, her breast brushing across his chest. In one fluid motion, she slid down his taut body so her mouth was level with him.  
  
"Ka…go…me…ohh…" He puffed out in shallow breaths when her soft lips encircled his head, sucking gently. "K…g...me…" Kagome took him deeper into the heat of her mouth. Letting his swollen shaft enter and retreat from her mouth, she ran her tongue down his length and around the tip, all the while drawing on him. Inuyasha could barely keep from driving himself deep into her mouth. Nipping once at the tip and drawing deeply on him while pushing him deeper into her mouth, Kagome sent Inuyasha into release. He convulsed and emitted a low, intense moan. Kagome swallowed his essence. Inuyasha watched and felt himself stiffen again. Flipping her below him, he kissed her. Raising himself above her exquisite form, he slid himself into her and inch. Kagome moaned. It felt as if something was going to explode if he didn't proceed soon. Wrapping her arms around his hips, she pulled him toward her. Unable to deny her, he buried his length into her welcoming heat in one swift shove. He kept himself in place with great effort, taking in to condition that she was a virgin. He leaned over and kissed her. When she rocked her hips gently, he retracted his member until her so he was barely in her. Plunging into her to the hilt in one mighty thrust, he leaned forward and bit the juncture between her neck and shoulder. He lapped at the tiny droplets of blood. He drove into her repeatedly, each trust being met by Kagome. Their hips pumped in the same rhythm.   
  
"One…onegai…Inuyasha…faster…harder…just a…little…deeper…" Kagome moaned out as he willingly complied. Their guttural moans sounded in the silence of the forest.  
  
Sweat rolled down their slick bodies. Passion intensified as each movement sent jolts of pleasure through their bodies. Each push touched deep inside her core. Her inner walls clamped down on him as they both released at the same time. His seed released deep into her.   
  
"Inu...yah…shuh." "Ka...go…mee."  
  
She clutched his body close to her as he drove in one last, forceful time. They hung on to each other as they rode out their orgasms. Inuyasha pulled himself from his mate and lay down beside her. Cradling her slender form to him, he wrapped his haori around their bodies. Her head rested on his chest.  
  
"Aishiteru mate."  
  
"Aishiteru too Inuyasha, mate." Inuyasha beamed, thrilled that she knew he was hers and she was his. Inuyasha's ears twitched as he scanned the area for potential danger to him and his mate. They both drifted to sleep, exhausted (Well, not as much Inuyasha.) from their earlier exertions.  
  
A/N: Not a cliffie this time. HOWEVER, I'm trying to decide whether they should bathe in the beautiful-spring-that-always-appears-out-of-nowhere. Wow! On Microsoft word, this lemon was almost two entire pages! Please tell me your opinion on how I did. I think it's my lengthiest lemon. Hmmm. Kuso. I can't end this fic just yet. There's still Kohaku, Naraku, the new jewel, the kokoro jewel (I can call it whatever I want, so nah :p), the shikon-no-tama… Review please and tell me what you think! Ja ne minna! 


	6. Part Six: Kouga

A/N: Gomen ne again for the long wait. Special thanks to Lady Battousai for reviewing. So sorry I didn't update sooner but I couldn't think of how to continue. Please review after you read. I don't seem to have any people who read all my fics so I'm guessing there's some major flaw in them. If you see what it is, please tell me. --; I'm working on redoing Search for Happiness so the author notes are fewer or at the end. Well, on with the story.  
  
Part Six: Kouga  
  
Waking, Inuyasha pulled the miko closer to him and inhaled her intoxicating scent. Slowly, she began to stir.  
  
"Ohayo mate."  
  
"Ohayo Inuyasha, mate." (Ohayo- Good morning) Kagome smiled at Inuyasha and reached a hand up to stroke one of his triangular ears. A deep purr rumbled in his chest. He dipped his head to her neck and began to rain small kisses and nips on the exposed flesh. "Inuyasha, wait. I want to take a bath." Kagome pouted at the hanyou, who suddenly had a mischievous grin on his face. He stood up with Kagome in his arms and their clothes in one fist. Soon they were beside a spring. He grinned at her and then jumped into the water with the surprised miko in his arms. When they surfaced, Kagome still looked stunned. The look quickly fled to be replaced by playfulness and 'complete innocence'. She sidled up to Inuyasha and leaned close to whisper in his ear so that her chest was parallel to his face. Then she whispered in a husky voice, "Want to soothe my itch mate?" Inuyasha hardened as her lips brushed against his ear. He wrapped his arms around her slender hips and pulled her close. He lowered his lips to her breast and suckled gently, drawing a moan from his beloved. Her head drifted backwards at the sheer pleasure he was bringing forth. Passion roared in their ears. Impatient to feel her inside him, he lifted her by the hips and settled her over his swollen staff. His head entered her. Spots danced in his eyes at the feeling. Driving himself in completely, he began a rhythm. Each trust brought him deeper, touching a part of Kagome that none had ever would. Their bodies shuddered as she closed around him and he let his seed into her. She laid her head to his shoulder for a moment, panting as she tried to catch her breath. Once both were back on earth, they separated and bathed each other. Dressing quickly, they returned to camp.  
  
"Okaa-san!!!!!!!" Shippou leapt into Kagome's arms and buried his nose into her. He jerked his head up sharply and looked at Inuyasha, then smiled. He leapt suddenly onto the unsuspecting hanyou and squeezed his little arms around his neck. "Otou-san!" His eyes shone with happiness. Inuyasha looked baffled for a second, then he gingerly stroked the young kit's back and returned his hug.  
  
"Keh! Stop all this mushy stuff Shippou." Inuyasha scowled and muttered gruffly. His eyes also held happiness that, although he tried, he could not hide. Nothing could ruin this touching moment between the ruff hanyou and the orphan kit.  
  
A whirlwind landed beside Kagome, knocking both Inuyasha and Shippou over.  
  
"Kagome! My woman!" He draped an arm around her shoulders. Before Inuyasha could react and snatch Kagome away, Kagome whirled around to face Kouga.  
  
"Kouga. I want you to listen very, very carefully. I. Am. Not. Your. Woman. I'm very sorry, but I just don't love you like that. You are a great friend, and I love you as a friend, but nothing more. Please understand this. I hope we can still be friends. (Oh these famous words. )" Kagome looked at Kouga, hoping she hadn't hurt him too badly.  
  
Kouga stood silent for a moment. "I understand Kagome. I want to continue being your friend. Just remember that if dog-turd there doesn't treat you right, I will always be there for you." Kagome looked at Inuyasha then hugged Kouga. Inuyasha stood still, barely restraining himself from leaping at Kouga. He left in his tornado wind. Kagome stepped toward Inuyasha with something clenched in her fist. She opened her palm and revealed three shards of the Shikon-no-tama. Inuyasha gaped.  
  
"How…how did that mangy wolf still move that fast without the shards?" Inuyasha's eyes nearly popped from his sockets.  
  
"It was my gift to him. I didn't realize it would work just as well as the shards of the Shikon. I don't know how I did it, but I just…well, sort of put my thoughts into my power." Inuyasha looked happy. He gathered her and Shippou into a hug then let go. His nose twitched suddenly, and he began to growl. Shippou suddenly squealed and tried to burrow further into Kagome's arms. His fear was evident. Kagome spread her senses and stiffened. Kikyo stepped from the cover of the trees with an arrow drawn.  
  
"If she dies, you will come with me to hell, won't you. You'll have nothing left in the living world. So…she will die. I will kill her Inuyasha, and if I don't, then I will kill you. if I can't have you no one will!" She drew back her arrow and let it go…  
  
A/N: Gomen ne. This is a very short chapter, but I don't have much time to write right now. I'll try to update ASAP. Next chappy: Kikyou meets her fate. Is it at the hands of Inuyasha? Kagome? Naraku? Or someone else? Who will get the pleasure of ending her life…er…death I guess. Please review! To all my reviewers, sorry if I don't respond to your reviews, but I usually don't because they tend to be all the same. I usually only comment if it's a question or the review stands out from the rest. I'm VERY sorry if that offends you. I just don't have the time to remember all the names of my reviewers and their reviews and write them into my author notes. I wrote the first chapter to my first crossover but the stupid parental controls won't let me create a new story so it may be a while before I can do anything other than update already present stories. PARENTAL CONTROLS SUCK! PLEASE REVIEW! Ja minna! 


	7. Part Seven: Who Died?

A/N: Konnichiwa! If anyone ever has any questions about my fics, feel free to review or email me. Just to let you know, I think I'll be finishing this story in this chappy or the next. I'm going to be in Tai Wan from June 5th to two weeks after. Please review afterwards to let me know how I did. Just to let you know, the g's and n's o my keyboard are semi-broken.  
  
Part Seven: Who Died?!!!  
  
Kikyou's arrow soared through the air toward Kagome's direction, but whizzed past her. Kagome turned around and screamed. Kikyou was attempting the wipe out both Kagome and Shippou because they had stolen Inuyasha's heart. Before Inuyasha could react, a bright pink light flared, blinding him temporarily. When the light faded, it showed Shippou standing there frightened, but perfectly fine. Kagome had an arm outstretched as if she had just shot some power out. She dashed over to Shippou and cradled him to her. When she turned around to face Kikyou once more, the look on her face was murderous.  
  
Kikyou brought her bow up again and shot at Kagome. Inuyasha released an outraged howl and leapt quickly at the dead miko.  
  
"You won't harm my mate or pup!" Inuyasha growled as he destroyed the arrow and continued toward the miko. His claws raised and slashed down too quickly for Kikyou to react. Her body cleaved in half, and she disintegrated to ash. Inuyasha sneered at the pile of ash and rushed over to Kagome. "Are you guys hurt?" Inuyasha asked in concern.   
  
"We're fine Inuyasha." Kagome wrapped her arms around him in a hug. The three stood together like that for a while then went in search of Miroku and Sango.  
  
"Hentai!" ::SLAP!:: A swirly-eyed Miroku greeted them. He quickly recovered and ambled his way towards Kagome. He stopped suddenly at the glare he was receiving from a certain hanyou. Before another word could be spoken, a huge rumbling filled the forest.   
  
Out of the trees appeared a mass of bloodthirsty youkai. Sango and Miroku swung into action. Inuyasha dashed toward the scent of Naraku. Kagome, without her bow and arrows, fired blasts of energy at the demons while Shippou shot fox fire at them. Occasionally, Kagome would turn and help Shippou out when his kitsune bi didn't work completely. Kagome began to tire from the constant use of her energy. Right then, Naraku appeared. It seemed that this was the real Naraku. What Inuyasha had followed was a puppet Naraku. The actual one had masked his scent. Tentacles raced toward the weakened miko. Kagome deflected as may as she could before using the last of her energy to form a protective barrier over her kit.  
  
The thick branch-like structures pierced through her human body. Blood dribbled from her lips and pooled on the ground below her. They had missed her vital organs deliberately, so she could slowly bleed to death.  
  
"Okaa-san! Iie! Kitsune bi!" Shippou called in distress as he tried I vain to use his fox fire on Naraku.  
  
"Lady Kagome!" "Kagome-chan!" Miroku and Sango tried to go to their friend but were detained by the massed of youkai.  
  
Inuyasha broke through the trees, the Naraku puppet killed. Naraku yanked the roots from the miko and backed away chuckling evilly. Inuyasha's mid whirled in confusion. The scent of Kagome's blood clogged his nose. Her cry of pain filled his ears. His eyes took in her battered and bloody body. He raced over to her and gently cradled her to him.  
  
"Kagome, no. Don't leave me." His tears fell upon her cheeks.  
  
"Gomen ne Inuyasha. Aishiteru." Her bright eyes smiled up at him, pain in their depths until they clouded and became glassy and unseeing. Inuyasha roared in anguish and anger. He lifted his gaze and Shippou gasped. Inuyasha had transformed into a full demon even though tetsusaiga was strapped to his waist. He snarled and leapt toward Naraku with deadly speed. Anger fueled him to move faster. He pulled tetsusaiga from its sheath, not realizing that the mighty sword was allowing his demon form to hold it.  
  
"You will pay for taking my mate!" Inuyasha raised the mighty fang. It shone with an unearthly pink aura, suspiciously similar to Kagome's miko power. When he brought it down in one powerful sweep, a brilliant light shone forth. From the outside, it appeared to be a gold dragon and a pink one entwined around each other as they spiraled toward the evil youkai.  
  
Naraku's unbelieving and pained cry rang in the air. The energy of the tetsusaiga raced though Naraku and continued to devour the demons still around them. Inuyasha collapsed beside Kagome. Sobs wracked his frame. Shippou bawled loudly. Unnoticed by the mourning comrades of the miko, the kokoro jewel had risen from Kagome's body to hover and pulse. Kagome's purified half of the shikon-no-tama rose beside the kokoro jewel and pulsed as well. The shikon-no-tama, with the help of the kokoro jewel, was forming back together. Soon, a complete shikon jewel hung overhead. The jewel landed before the hanyou's gaze.  
  
Inuyasha saw the jewel and gaped in surprise the triumph. He scooped the jewel up. "I wish for Kagome to live!" A flash of light ensued, followed by a small cough. The jewel vanished.  
  
"Inuyasha?" Kagome asked weakly. Inuyasha cried with joy and hugged the miko's healed body to him. The rest of the group shouted with joy. Shippou bounded over to hug Kagome. The kokoro jewel drifted down into Kagome's palm.  
  
The kokoro jewel turned out to be just as powerful and maybe even more powerful than the shikon. The Inuyasha-tachi found themselves no longer in need of fighting for their lives as the jewel protected them. Inuyasha, however, always found excuses to leave the vast range of the jewel to find a youkai to fight with.  
  
Owari  
  
A/N: Okay, I know the ending sucked. I also know it is similar to one of my other endings, but I suck at endings. Please review and tell me how I did! Like it? Hate it? Don't care? 


End file.
